Snow White Queen
by Goose-chan
Summary: The kidnapping had more of an impact on Rima's life than we thought. songfic, Snow White Queen by Evanescence


**Goose: Why hello there, m'darlings.**

**Panda-tan: Hiya :D**

**Goose: Yes, I actually have a fellow author here. Shocking, isn't it? I'm being bribed.**

**Panda-tan: ...I like cake :3**

**Goose: Cake? Where?**

**Panda-tan: OVER THERE! NEXT TO THE EGGPLANTS!**

**Goose: …I own nothing. **

_Stoplight, lock the door_

_Don't look back..._

Rima slammed the the door to her bedroom shut behind her. Back to the cold wood, she fumbled for the lock behind her. Her sweaty hands finally managed to turn the small piece of metal and she hear the familiar, reassuring click.

_Undress in the dark,_

_And hide from you._

_All of you._

She could hear her shaky breaths as she unbuttoned her shirt, unable to see anything. The slightest noise, the smallest movement... she wished it would all go away. She wished she could hide from it all. She wished none of them were there.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
__  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
__  
You don't know me._

Why wouldn't they leave her alone? Couldn't they see that she was shaking with fear, too scared to leave the house alone? They knew nothing about her... they believed that she would be happy that they would go as far as doing something like this to her.

_You belong to me,_

My snow white queen.

There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.

Soon I know you'll see,

You're just like me.

Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

She couldn't escape them... They were everywhere she went, leering at her through the shadows... But she was like them, in a sense... she enjoyed seeing others suffer, squirming beneath her feet. Just like them. She had given up on screaming whenever she saw them; they didn't want to have to do anything to anybody else. Just her. All she could do was run and hope to never be found...

_Wake up in a dream._

_Frozen fear._

_All your hands on me._

_I can't scream._

Almost every night, she would wake up with those cold, clammy hands pressed over her mouth, and she felt as if her heart would stop... She couldn't scream, and even if she could, nobody would hear her...

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

_I see you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

Though the past was so long ago, that horrible thing that left her scarred for the rest of her life, they were still there... she saw them in every dream she dreamed, yet she saw them when she was awake... she was scared to sleep, yet she was scared not to.

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see, _

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

She was at their mercy. They had full and total control over her, all of her, mind and body... Maybe, if she did what they wanted, it would end soon... all of it... the constant fear, the hiding...

_I can't save your life,_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting._

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

They thought it was amusing. They thought it was entertaining to watch her go insane, to lose all faith in the world, to feel the walls of her mind crumble and collapse with every passing day, the horror of their actions chipping away at her, just chipping away...

_You belong to me, _

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Their cold hands were pulling her back... she couldn't fight it anymore... and she gave in to insanity.

**Goose: In case you didn't understand that, I tried to imagine what it would be like if Rima was mentally affected by being kidnapped. I know the song is about a stalker, but I sort of twisted it around. Everything here, everything that Rima sees and hears, is an illusion.**

**Panda-tan: Review for Goosie-chi :D**


End file.
